Persocom 01
by lori777
Summary: Los hermanos D.Flourite tienen un extraño accidente donde conocen a un Persocom, que le cambiará la vida a uno de ellos. BL KuroFai.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHONiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: BL/ yaoi**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Persocom 01**

El camino delante de ellos era sereno, a pesar de ser una noche lluviosa, ninguno de los hermanos estaba intranquilo todo lo contrario, estaban muy contentos de volverse a ver después de todo este tiempo. Tan concentrados estaban el uno del otro que no se percataron cuando una figura se apareció frente a su auto.

El joven freno pero no pudo evitar golpearlo, temerosos, ambos bajaron del auto para verificar que esa persona aún estaba con vida, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que no era una persona lo que habían arrollado sino una máquina conocida como "persocom". Era alto, de piel morena, y cabello azabache, su brazo izquierdo fue destruido en el accidente y pedazos de su piel fueron rasgados. El hermano mayor sintió pena por "él".

— Vaya susto... por poco pensé que había asesinado a un cristiano— exclamo el hermano menor, Yuui, aliviado. —En fin, hay que irnos nii-san—dijo el joven dándose la vuelta.

— ¡Ah! Pero Yuui, no podemos dejarlo así... —replico Fai, Yuui arqueó la ceja. Fai se quedo mirando a Yuui con ojos grandes y brillantes de súplica, el otro se rindió.

—De acuerdo, lo recogeremos pero ni siquiera se que podemos hacer con "él"—reclamo Yuui ayudando a su hermano a levantar semejante cosa.

— ¿Si lo llevamos con Satsuki-san?— inquirió Fai recordando que a su joven vecina le fascina todo lo tecnológico.

—Esa chica me da miedo ¬¬U— dijo Yuui un tanto nervioso.

—Entonces... que sea con Tomoyo-chan, ella también conoce de "computadoras"— dijo Fai, previniendo que la segunda opción es una niña más amable.

—De acuerdo, con Tomoyo-san será... —declaró Yuui rendido ante su hermano mayor.

Daidoiji Tomoyo es la hija única de Sonomi, la co-presidenta de la compañía encargada de las creaciones tecnológicas, como por ejemplo, los persocoms. Los gemelos viven en un edificio cercano a su casa, una enorme mansión, lo cual es muy irónico, pero se conocen gracias a una vecina del lugar, una chica llamada Sakura. Para entrar los gemelos sufrieron el tener que ser registrado por las guardaespaldas de la familia Daidoiji, además del interrogatorio, por fortuna, Tomoyo llegó a tiempo para salvarlos de tanto sufrimiento.

— Buenas noches, Yuui-san, Fai-san… me sorprende su visita tan tarde — dijo la jovencita con una sonrisa, Yuui se enfado, que molesto era todo esto.

Fai explico la situación en la que se encontraba, Tomoyo sonreía todo el tiempo pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba el hermoso persocom. La chica lo analizó por un rato solo con la vista, de pronto, chasqueó los dedos, y sus guardaespaldas movieron la enorme máquina hasta el taller de la joven.

— Por favor atiendan a los jóvenes mientras trabajo — ordeno la joven, las sirvientas obedecieron.

Fai parecía preocupado por el resultado en cambio su hermano menor lucía algo fastidiado, Fai pensó en disculparse pero creyó que con eso se molestaría más. Tomoyo tardó varias horas para reconstruir la pieza que era su brazo, aunque al final decidió desecharla para reemplazarla. Sin embargo no tenía una prótesis completa pero la idea de seguir esperando podía eliminar la poca información del disco duro que aún poseía el sistema. Coloco la pieza, acto seguido empezó a indagar dentro del sistema, decidió respaldar la información en su propio computador, uno que ella misma creo, una cosa muy linda que ella llamaba Supi-chan. Respaldada la información introdujo un nuevo sistema en el persocom para que pueda operar al 100%.

Los gemelos fueron tratados con mucha cortesía, Fai se sintió un poco incomodo con la situación pero tuvo que ceder, no puede vivir siendo tan reservado todo el tiempo, debería aprender a ser un poco más como Yuui, algo más expresivo. Mientras una dulce joven de la servidumbre servía algo de té a los invitados, Tomoyo apareció en la sala, lucía distinta, con un traje de overol algo masculino y el cabello recogido nada que ver con esa imagen de princesa que tiene Fai sobre ella. Pero la sorpresa más grande fue cuando apareció el hermoso persocom detrás de ellas, parecía tan humano, sus ojos eran profundos y parecían perdidos, Fai no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Tomoyo lo notó y sonrió.

— Hice lo que pude jejeje, es un modelo resistente y eficaz, un X-777C pero supongo que desearán ponerle otro nombre es más sencillo llamarlo así...—explico Tomoyo, a Yuui no le gustaba nada la idea.

— No se me ocurre ninguno— justifico Fai algo triste.

—en ese caso, yo pensé en "Kurogane"— exclamo la dulce niña Fai sonrió en acuerdo. —Por favor sean cuidadosos, sus sistema es frágil — agregó Tomoyo.

Fai se acerco a la enorme máquina y tomo de su mano, era fría y oscura, era la mano de su nueva pieza, un color plateado, carbón con matices de rojo profundo, gran combinación, ahora comprendía el porque del nombre. La máquina reaccionó al contacto de su nuevo amo, no hizo ningún gesto solo se limitó a observarlo.

—Kurogane, hola, soy Fai. Flourite... — se presento cortésmente.

—Fai...— repitió Kurogane con suavidad, su voz era grave pero hermosa.

Yuui parecía molesto pero al ver los gestos de su hermano se tranquilizó, entendió la situación, algo inusual pero el amor viene en paquetes extraños, porque aunque Fai no se percató de sus emociones, Yuui podía leerlo como la palma de su mano y sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba enamorado de un persocom, algo problemático porque son máquinas sin emociones, o eso creía él.

Kurogane se adaptó rápido a la vida de los. Flourite, poco a poco Yuui comenzó a tomarle cariño, y para Fai era muy útil en sus investigaciones de Química, porque el rubio mayor estudia para convertirse en un docente en el departamento de química. Las tardes con Kurogane, cuando ya no trabaja era todo un placer para Fai, sentía que tenía un amigo muy cercano, y se podía acercar a él sin problemas.

—Kurogane, abrázame—suplico el rubio, el persocom obedeció y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, Fai se sonrojo.

—Fai, se encuentra bien, su calor corporal aumentó— comentó el inocente persocom, Fai rió.

— ¿Qué es el amor?— pregunto Fai sin separarse de Kurogane.

—Un sentimiento humano que desconozco— contestó Kurogane, cerró los ojos y recargo su rostro sobre la cabeza de Fai.

—Kurogane por favor ve al estudio y recopila la información que deje desordenada — dijo Fai sin mirarlo a la cara, entonces el persocom obedeció.

Yuui entró a la habitación buscando un libro que dejo olvidado pero un sonido familiar lo hizo desistir de su búsqueda, Fai se quedo solo en la habitación y en cuanto Kurogane desapareció por la puerta dejo caer todas sus lágrimas. Yuui sabía la razón de su tristeza y no quería aceptar la realidad, si tan solo Kurogane fuera humano pero en este mundo lleno de tecnología no existía la cabida para un cuento de hadas (referencia a Pinocho). Él rubio abrazó a su hermano con fuerza como cuando era unos niños, Fai lloró hasta que sus ojos se hincharon y en lugar de azules quedaron rojos.

Kurogane también fue testigo de las lágrimas de Fai pero en su sistema no había cabida para entender el alma humana, después de todo él era tan solo una máquina, de pronto, su visión se nubló y unos "recuerdos", mejor dicho archivos ocultos salieron a flote, era parte de su memoria visual, vio la imagen de una dulce mujer mayor que lo cuidaba con esmero, como una madre a su hijo, no entendía mucho de sus palabras porque esos archivos no tenían audio pero Kurogane tuvo la sensación que eran importantes. Entonces, esa noche, mientras los hermanos dormían juntos, el pesocom tomo la iniciativa de ir a buscar a su técnico, es decir, a Tomoyo.

La dulce joven dormía plácidamente cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del balcón, abrió despacio los ojos y cuando al fin estuvo despierta distinguió la figura del enorme persocom, ella se levantó despacio con elegancia, tan pronto estuvo frente a Kurogane, éste le dijo su problema, ella sonrió.

—Por fortuna hice que Suppi-chan tuviera un respaldo, hizo un buen trabajo recuperando información, talvez encontremos lo que estas buscando...— explico Tomoyo, encendió su laptop y "despertó" a Suppi-chan.

—Buenas noches ama, en que puedo ayudarla— dijo el gracioso persocom.

—Suppi-chan necesito una copia de los datos del modelo X-777C— en cuanto dio la orden, la maquinita se conecto al sistema principal de la laptop y descargó toda la información.

En pocos minutos Kurogane tenía toda esa data en su sistema y los "recuerdos" fueron más nítidos. Kurogane fue comprado por un matrimonio solitario que no pudo tener hijos, al poco tiempo el esposo murió y la señora se encariñó demasiado con Kurogane, lo trataba como a un hijo a pesar de ser solo una máquina pero lo que más recuerda Kurogane es una frase que la mujer dijo antes de morir, "Los persocom igual que los humanos merecen ser felices, porque aunque ustedes son seres inanimados, el cariño que nosotros sentimos por ustedes los humaniza y le da sentido a su existencia, tienen parte de nuestro corazón, cuídate mucho mi querido "You-ou". Con esas palabras muy frescas en su cabeza regresó a la casa de los D. Flourite. Tomoyo presentí que todo iba a marchar bien.

—Ama porque lo dejo ir así nada más... —cuestiono el pequeño pesocom que se encontraba en brazos de la dulce niña.

—Porque él comprende los sentimientos— contestó Tomoyo, Suppi no entendió muy bien lo que ella quiso decir.

Fai se levanto a mitad de la noche, le dolía un poco la cabeza y de tenía algo de hambre, después de llorar tanto se olvido de comer algo, por ello quiso ir a la cocina para conseguirse al menos un bocadillo dulce que le suba el ánimo, pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa, a quién menos quería ver en ese momento, Kurogane estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, parecía apagado pero en realidad solo estaba en reposo. Fai intentó hacer el menor ruido para no confrontarlo pero su plan no dio resultado, en cuanto Fai entro a la cocina, Kurogane reacciono.

—Fai no puede dormir— afirmó la máquina, sin quererlo su frase sonó tan dulce, cual niño. (Dato extra moe gracias a Tomoyo xD).

—No es eso, solo tenía hambre— explico Fai sin miarlo a la cara. Kurogane se acercó lentamente, Fai retrocedió un paso.

—Fai esta enfermo... no se ve sano— dijo la máquina, que a pesar de la intención sonó algo frío, no podía evitarlo.

—No es verdad, me encuentro bien, solo... solo...—las lágrimas malditas se confabularon en su contra y salieron a pasear, ensuciando su rostro por completo, —solo... solo...—no podía continuar, de forma inesperada, Kurogane lo abrazó, las lágrimas de Fai recorrieron un camino largo desde sus ojos hasta el pecho del pesocom.

—No entiendo muy bien el porque lloras pero me temo que es por mi causa...—explico el perscocom. Fai no dijo nada. Kurogane tenía el conocimiento de lo que los humanos hacen cuando están "enamorados", por lo que no dudo en robarle un beso al rubio, Fai se dejo llevar por sus propias emociones y dejo que el sueño se hiciera realidad.

Kurogane poseyó a Fai en el sofá, desnudo su cuerpo y lo hizo suyo... Cuando todo termino, Fai estaba asustado, se sentía extraño, sucio pero a la vez feliz, tantas emociones que no podía contener, y todo tendría una respuesta lógica si lo preguntaba pero no necesitaba lógica.

—Kurogane por favor, levanta mis ropas y trame algo limpio— dijo casi en un susurró, pero Kurogane lo escuchó y obedeció. Fai deseó llorar de nuevo pero el shock no lo dejo. Kurogane volvió con ropa limpia y ayudó a su amo a vestirse, cuando el rubio estuvo listo se acomodó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos. —Descansa, Kurogane— suplicó el Fai, l pesocom se fue al estudio y ahí "descanso".

A la mañana siguiente, Yuui despertó algo sorprendido de no encontrar a su hermano a su lado, se levantó y lo buscó, él estaba dormido en el sofá, Yuui se pregunto a si mismo que sucedió. Fai lucía desganado, no quiso come, no habló mucho, estaba extraño, Yuui se acercó a él para preguntarle que le había ocurrido, entonces Fai estalló en gritos le intentó decir a su hermano lo que había ocurrido y como se sentía.

—Soy sucio, sucio... impuro, muy sucio—repetía Fai desesperado, Yuui se rió, obviamente él se molesto.

—No seas tonto... punto uno, mucha gente tiene esa clase de experiencias con los pesocom, punto dos, tus sentimientos son sinceros y punto tres, simplemente era inevitable— explicó el menor abrazando a su hermano, Fai sonrió,

El rubio más aliviado se alimentó de forma veraz, y terminado el desayuno fue a buscar a Kurogane que seguía en estado de "suspensión" dentro del estudio. entre tanto en el sistema de Kurogane ocurría un choque de "recuerdos", muchos bellos momento con la mujer que lo cuidaba como a un hijo, de pronto, la frase que lo hizo reaccionar regresó a su cabeza e inconcientemente la repitió en voz alta: "Los persocom igual que los humanos merecen ser felices, porque aunque ustedes son seres inanimados, el cariño que nosotros sentimos por ustedes los humaniza y le da sentido a su existencia, tienen parte de nuestro corazón", todo aquello lo escuchó Fai antes de despertar por completo al persocom, del modo que lo hizo fue lanzadosé sobre él, Kurogane reaccionó y observó el rostro dichoso de Fai. Kurogane lo abrazó.

—Me disculpo Fai, le hice daño— dijo Kurogane de nuevo con esa forma tierna que no podía evitar.

—No es verdad, me hiciste muy feliz pero yo no supe como reaccionar... pero tienes razón, porque te amo, se que "tú" también me amas... —las palabras de Fai provocaron algo en Kurogane que antes jamás había sentido, Fai pudo verlo aunque solo fue durante unos breves segundos, los ojos de Kurogane no eran fríos y su voz al pronunciar su nombre, tampoco. Fai sonrió y se mantuvo junto a Kurogane todo el tiempo.

Yuui lo espió desde la puerta, sonreía tranquilo, al parecer las cosas salieron mejor de lo previsto por él, a pesar de que la llegada de Kurogane le causo molestia, ahora era distinto, quizás... los cuentos de hadas se pueden hacer realidad.

**FIN**

**Extra.**

En el edificio donde vive Fai, todo mundo comenzó a sentir a Kurogane muy cercano porque él siempre estaba junto a Fai pero eso a nadie le molestaba, bueno solo a uno, a un joven veterinario que tiene su consultorio justo a lado de su departamento. Para Seiishiro la relación de Fai con aquella máquina gigante era algo que no podía concebir, ya que él esta enamorado de alguien de carne y hueso sin saber que él también caería en ese juego.

**Extra. FIN**


End file.
